


Coffee and You

by gomxunqi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, Sehun as manajer cafe, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, i don't know how to tag lol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomxunqi/pseuds/gomxunqi
Summary: Pria yang rutin memesan americano dan juga croissant di cafe ini menarik perhatianku. Dia menawan, dan sedikit misterius...Lol summary apa ini. Baca aja deh
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	Coffee and You

**Author's Note:**

> Work ini sudah pernah saya post di wattpad saya sendiri dengan username _KimCandy_ (pakai underscore depan belakang)  
> Di post ke sini buat testing doang sih wkwk. Rencananya mau ngetranslate work ini, tapi apa daya diri ini keburu males /dor/

Coffee shop!AU

☕

  
Dia datang lagi. Orang itu selalu datang setiap hari ke _coffee shop_ milikku di jam yang sama--- pada jam makan siang. Dengan setelan jasnya yang selalu rapi, dapat ku tebak bahwa dia adalah pegawai kantor yang terletak tak jauh dari _coffee shop_ -ku berada.

Pesanannya selalu sama setiap ia kemari, sampai-sampai aku dan seluruh karyawan yang ada disini hafal dengan pesanannya. _Hot Americano_ \--- jika cuaca sedang dingin seperti sekarang--- serta beberapa kudapan. Tapi ia paling sering memesan _chocolate_ _croissant_. Sepertinya itu menu favoritnya disini.

Ia bahkan memiliki spot favoritnya di tempat ini, yakni di dekat jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan di luar _coffee shop_.

"Aku khawatir dengan orang yang disana itu. Makan siangnya selalu diisi dengan kopi dan kue saja," gumamku sembari mengelap mesin pembuat kopi yang ada di hadapanku.

"Siapa?"

"Itu, orang yang setiap hari datang untuk Sehun."

Aku mendelik. "Apa-apaan?"

Ini dia hal yang paling menyebalkan dari kedatangannya. Seluruh karyawan yang ada disini berasumsi bahwa orang itu datang kemari untuk melihatku. Atau dengan kata lain, pria itu menyukaiku.

"Coba sesekali hampiri orang itu dengan maksud beramah tamah dengan pelanggan," saran Jongdae yang sedang sibuk menggiling biji kopi.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu."

"Nah, maka dari itu kau harus mencobanya!" tambah Baekhyun ikut memanas-manasi suasana.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Lagipula, apa yang membuat kalian berasumsi bahwa orang itu menyukaiku, huh?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya atau bagaimana, tapi orang itu selalu menatapmu."

Suara Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba ikut menimpali percakapan membuatku terkejut. Pria bermata bulat itu meletakkan beberapa _pastry_ buatannya ke dalam lemari _display_. Semua orang yang ada di situ menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun lah yang paling berisik.

" _See_? Kyungsoo yang lebih sering mendekam di depan oven saja menyadari itu. Masa _manager_ _-nim_ kita ini yang setiap hari membantu di depan sini tidak menyadarinya?"

Huh, benar-benar. Mereka semua tidak akan berhenti melakukan hal ini padaku, kecuali jika orang itu bicara padaku atau sebaliknya. Aku tidak menanggapi kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut kecil seorang Byun Baekhyun dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda.

"Sehun,"

"Hmm."

"Hun,"

"Hmm"

" _Manager-nim_ ~"

"Diamlah, Baek. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi."

"Aku tahu. Tapi pelangganmu itu tak henti-hentinya menatap kemari."

Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Biarkan saja ia menggunakan matanya yang bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Dan kau kembalilah bekerja."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadinya ia sandarkan pada meja bar di hadapannya. Sebelum ia berlalu ke tempat asalnya, ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

"Aku berani bersumpah, setelah ini dia akan menghampirimu."

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja."

Sembari melewatiku, pria yang lebih pendek dariku itu terkikik pelan. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Kini aku memusatkan perhatianku pada mesin pembuat kopi yang tengah mengalami kerusakan ringan. Hanya butuh diperbaiki sedikit, dan mesin ini bisa berfungsi seperti biasanya.

"Ah! Maafkan aku, Tuan!"

Lagi-lagi pekerjaanku diinterupsi oleh keributan lain. Aku menghela napas pelan, kemudian mengalihkan perhatianku pada sumber keributan.

Alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati si biang keributan adalah pelanggan yang sedari tadi kami perbincangkan yang kini tengah bermasalah dengan salah satu karyawan magangku.

Aku segera menghampiri mereka berdua, yang dengan cepat menjadi tontonan bagi pelanggan lainnya.

"Tuan, mohon maaf atas kelalaian kami. Saya bisa meminjamkan baju milik saya sebagai permohonan maaf. Mohon ikuti saya ke belakang."

Pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kemejanya yang kini ternodai oleh cairan kecokelatan yang aku yakini mulai terasa lengket itu kepadaku serta karyawan magangku yang sedang menunduk ketakutan di belakangku.

Matanya yang teduh menatap lurus ke dalam mataku. Ia tak terlihat marah. Orang ini justru terlihat tenang-tenang saja dalam situasi ini.

"Baiklah."

Aku menggiring langkah pria itu menuju ruanganku. Taeyong, si anak magang pun ikut mengekor di belakang kami berdua. Sesampainya di ruanganku, aku bergegas mencari kemeja cadangan yang selalu tersedia di dalam lemari kecil yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Ini dia, Tuan. Anda bisa berganti di dalam sana," ujarku sembari menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruanganku.

Seperginya pria itu ke dalam kamar mandi untuk berganti baju, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Taeyong. Pemuda itu masih menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun _Hyung_. Aku tidak bermaksud menumpahkan kopi itu kepada pelanggan."

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Anak ini terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan sampai kejadian ini kembali terulang, hm?"

Pemuda itu akhirnya berani mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Aku tersenyum kecil, meyakinkan bahwa aku tidak marah padanya.

"Baik, _Hyung_! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Sekarang, kembali ke pekerjaanmu. Biar aku yang mengurus masalah ini."

"T-tapi, _Hyung_ ...."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang kembalilah ke depan,"

Taeyong tersenyum, terpancar kelegaan di wajahnya. Sebelum meninggalkan ruanganku, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali, masih sambil meminta maaf dan aku tak henti berkata _'tidak apa-apa'_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Pria itu menghampiriku dengan jas yang tersampir di tangan kanannya, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang kemejanya yang ternodai oleh kopi.

"Jika Anda tidak keberatan, kemeja yang kotor itu bisa Anda tinggal di sini saja. Biar saya yang membersihkannya."

Pria tadi menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Aku turut menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan begitu, Tuan. Saya jadi tidak enak. Lagipula, ini sebagai tanggung jawab saya."

"Jongin. Panggil aku Jongin dan hilangkan semua formalitas, baru aku menyetujui keinginanmu."

"Uh, baiklah."

Aku terdiam sejenak karena tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa lagi terhadap pria ini.

" _Well_ , kau sudah mengetahui namaku ...."

"Ah, maafkan aku. Namaku Sehun."

"Sehun, ya ...."

Suaranya terdengar bagus sekali ketika menyebutkan namaku. Oh Tuhan, apa yang aku pikirkan?

" _Well_ , kita impas, 'kan? Aku akan mencuci bajumu, kau juga akan mencuci bajuku," ujarku mencoba memecah keheningan yang sedikit canggung. Kemudian Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, kau benar. _Anyway_ , tidakkah kau pikir ini sedikit konyol?"

Perkataannya membuat sudut bibirku terangkat. Aku akui insiden ini sedikit konyol.

"Yeah, ini memang sedikit konyol."

Jongin terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun disaat yang bersaamaan, suara ponsel yang berdering menginterupsinya.

Ia menatapku sejenak, meminta izin untuk mengangkat teleponnya dan menjauh dariku untuk berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menghampiriku.

"Senang bisa berbicara denganmu, Sehun. Tapi aku harus segera pergi. Jam makan siang hampir berakhir dan aku harus menghadiri rapat setelah ini."

Aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga senang bisa berbicara denganmu. Ah, kemeja kotornya..., bisa kau berikan padaku?"

"Tentu," sahutnya sembari menyerahkan kemeja berwarna _baby blue_ itu kepadaku.

"Akan aku kembalikan besok dengan keadaan bersih, jika kau berkunjung kemari tentunya," ujarku dengan suara yang mengecil di ujung kalimatku.

"Bukannya aku selalu kemari? Aku yakin kau tahu itu. Dan, aku tahu kalian sering membicarakanku."

Aku bisa melihatnya menyunggingkan seringaian, aku hanya bisa tertawa malu.

"Maafkan karyawanku ya. Mereka memang seperti itu."

Ia terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak keberatan."

" _Anyway_ , aku akan mengantarmu ke depan. Aku menahanmu terlalu lama di sini."

Ew, kenapa kata-kataku terdengar aneh?

" _Well, i didn't mind_ , Sehun-ssi."

🍭

  
"Ngomong-ngomong, berhentilah memesan kopi."

Alisnya berkerut, mata elangnya menatapku dengan heran. "Maksudmu aku tidak boleh memesan kopi di _coffee shop_?"

Aku tergagap. "M-maksudku, kau boleh minum kopi. Tapi kau tahu, kopi tidak baik diminum saat perut kosong, dan kau selalu minum kopi di jam makan siang, _that's why..._ "

"Jangan khawatir, _sweetheart_. Aku sudah mengisi perutku sebelum mampir kemari. Dan, terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku," ujarnya dengan senyuman kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Aku harap pipiku tidak memerah ketika ia memanggilku dengan _sweetheart_. Ayolah Oh Sehun, kendalikan dirimu!

"Uh, baiklah ...."

Sebelum aku mempermalukan diriku lebih jauh, aku segera mengantarnya ke depan. Aku segera membukakan pintu untuknya, dan ia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Apa kalian sudah saling bertukar nomor?"

Aku berjengit kaget ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku.

"Baekhyun!"

.


End file.
